Otro hombre así como él… para mí
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Kurogane & Tomoyo]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. Fue entonces que la Tomoyo de Piffle despertó sumida en la tristeza y la impotencia. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas; una pregunta la asaltaba: ¿acaso habrá un Kurogane, en esta dimensión, para mí?.


**_Otro hombre así como él… para mí._**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

*** ¿Por qué lo hiciste?. ***

La voz que entonó aquella pregunta era una mezcla de celos, odio y dolor.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?. La princesa simplemente no lo podía entender. La Tomoyo de Piffle, por otro lado, no podía ocultar la pequeñísima, aunque soñadora, sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.

*** Fue tan… hermoso, en verdad maravilloso!. ***

La joven suspiró profundamente ante los recuerdos de una noche que no debió ser.

La princesa del Japón feudal apretó sus pequeños puños y se mordió el labio mientras su contraparte seguía soñando despierta, sus ojos brillando con intensidad, admirando el infinito.

Por dios!, que la dejase disfrutar de esto, ¿acaso no estaba en su derecho?. Solo fue una noche, en cambio la princesa lo tendría por siempre cuando todo esto terminara.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos justo en el instante en que sus mejillas se matizaron rojas, recordando cada beso, cada caricia, cada precioso segundo que compartió con ese hombre.

Extrañamente la reacción del viajero al verla en su habitación era lo que más se aferraba a su mente, haciéndola sonreír ampliamente pues fue una situación por demás graciosa.

*** ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?. ***

Le había preguntado el guerrero, escandalizado y sorprendido por la presencia de esa jovencita.

Kurogane se apresuró donde la chica, tan solo para tratar de sacarla a empujones, con no muy buenos resultados ya que la mujer rió jovial, causando estragos en él.

*** Él es un poco grosero, ¿cierto?, pero creo que es una forma de ocultar su frialdad. ***

La princesa giró su mirar. ¡Kami-sama!, era enfermizo tener que admirar lo radiante que esa mujer estaba, feliz a costa de ella.

Tomoyo se estremeció al recordar como prácticamente se le ofreció a ese hombre, proponiéndole, pidiéndole que la dejase pasar esa noche a su lado para luego arrojarse a sus fuertes brazos, y lo besó. . . insistente, casi con desesperación, rogando con sus labios algo casi imposible.

*** ¿Q-qué crees que haces?… estás loca?. ***

*** Si, loca por ti. ***

La jovencita de largos cabellos rió divertida, en parte por sus propias palabras, pero también por lo escandalizado que estaba ese hombre.

*** Kurogane, está usted muy tenso, debería relajarse… yo puedo ayudarlo. ***

El ninja apretó los dientes con furia.

Esa mujer era demasiado atrevida como para ser una niña.

*** Estás ebria, creo que bebiste de más. ***

Era probable que el guerrero intentase creer sus propias palabras, ya que ni la misma chiquilla se creía esa basura. Como sea, la joven se aferró a él, pero ese hombre no sabía lo que es la delicadeza y le sujetó las muñecas de forma brusca. Dolía; Tomoyo jadeó y cerró los ojos, él la estaba lastimando. Kurogane la soltó de pronto, dejándola caer sobre el piso, horrorizado por su rudeza.

*** Gomen nasai !. ***

Susurró el guerrero, arrodillándose frente a ella, lo que la joven aprovechó para aferrarse a él de nuevo y besarlo.

*** Onegai, dame esta noche. ***

*** Nani?. ***

*** Tú te irás y yo… quisiera hacer algo contigo, algo para recordar. ***

Serían sus extrañas palabras o la voz suave y hasta dulce con que le hablaba, lo que fuese desarmó por completo a Kurogane, quien no se resistió a un nuevo beso por parte de esa chiquilla atrevida.

*** Basta, no quiero saber más. ***

La princesa Tomoyo temblaba de ira. Quería, quería borrarle la sonrisa de felicidad a esa maldita mujer, a esa ladrona; Kurogane era suyo, su guardián, suyo, solo suyo.

Ella no tenía porque haber intentado nada con ese hombre; ese reflejo suyo no era más que una ladrona.

De pronto, la joven empresaria lanzó un pequeño gemido; el recuerdo era tan vivido.

Cuando las ropas quedaron olvidadas en el piso y ellos yacían en la acolchada cama; solo el sonido de suspiros y besos húmedos era lo que reinaba en la habitación, pero cuando el contacto piel con piel se tornó más intenso, los jadeos abandonaron la habitación para ser escuchados por todo el lugar. ¡Qué importaba!, allá abajo todos estaban ahogados de borrachos y Sakura dormía profundamente. Al parecer, solo ellos dos sabían beber adecuadamente.

Tomoyo le había permitido al ninja que su lengua entrase en su pequeña boca, causando sensaciones inimaginables. La humedad, el cosquilleo que producía, incrementaban el deseo entre ellos, en especial el de la chiquilla, cuyas suaves y pequeñas manos se deslizaban ansiosas por el esculpido cuerpo del guerrero, desplegando caricias que, más que tímidas, eran atrevidas.

*** Tsk. ***

*** ¿Pasa algo?. ***

La jovencita se preocupó al ver la mueca de dolor que le mostraba el viajero. Tomoyo dobló las cejas con tristeza, sujetando la mano del ninja entre las suyas, depositando un delicado beso en esta. Esto era su culpa y ella se sentía tan mal.

Kurogane no supo describir el impulso de sujetar con brusquedad a la chica para luego aprisionarla bajo su pesado cuerpo. Ese acto de la niña solo había logrado encenderlo en deseo, sin embargo, se tomó un segundo para admirarla.

_""Es idéntica a mí… a la princesa.""_

Kurogane suavizó su expresión, sabía que esto que hacía no era correcto. Era un engaño, pues si bien físicamente eran idénticas y hasta profesaban que el alma era exactamente la misma, lo cierto es que él estaba perdidamente idiotizado por la princesa de su mundo y ni siquiera una contraparte de esa mujer iba a cambiar ese hecho, era imposible.

Esto era un juego cruel, para esta chiquilla loca, para él y por supuesto para su princesa; esto era una traición, ¿cómo iba a verla a la cara cuando volviese a su mundo?.

El muchacho se mordió el labio inferior; sería mejor dejar de torturarse y terminar con esto. Ante este pensamiento, el ninja intentó pensar que estaba con Tomoyo-hime. . . y resultó. . . tan fácil. Se creyó la mentira.

Sus toscas manos recorrieron la frágil silueta femenina, delineando las sutiles curvas, oprimiendo la blanca carne; los pequeños senos se perdieron bajo las palmas del ninja, quien los apretaba con cierta brusquedad, pellizcando los sonrosados pezones y haciendo gemir a la jovencita.

Ciertamente era estimulante para Tomoyo ser tocada de esa forma y por ese hombre, más lo que hasta ahora había experimentado no se comparó al sentirlo de pronto explorando su vulva.

La chica se arqueó sobre la cama, más mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa; Kurogane le mandaba dos dedos a intimidad, acariciando, estimulando. De cierta forma era incomodo y hasta vergonzoso, pero igual le estaba brindando placer, prueba de ello fue que su vagina poco tardó en mojarse, lista, no!. . . deseosa por recibir al duro y caliente intruso que pronto vendría.

La mujer en verdad creyó que este era el momento, que él entraría en ella, pero en cambio sintió ese par de dedos, antes dentro suyo, ahora tallándole el clítoris. Kurogane se sentó sobre la cama e hizo a la chica sentarse frente suyo aunque de espaldas a él, todo sin dejar de rozar aquel botoncito de carne con sus dedos.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en el musculoso pecho del ninja; su boca estaba seca de tanto gemir, pero sentía tanto placer; no quería que esto terminase.

*** Ohh, Ku-Kurogane !… ***

La jovencita no pudo hacer nada contra los expertos dedos de ese hombre y terminó rendida ante él en un intenso orgasmo. Ella giró el rostro a un lado, buscando nuevamente los labios del ninja para ahogarse en ellos mientras el gozo y sus fluidos se desbordaban de ella.

*** ¿Cu, cuándo se te puso así de duro?, es- es por mi?… me hubiese gustado ver, ahhh… ***

Las palabras de la joven eran tan entrecortadas y su respiración agitada. El sentir el miembro viril de su compañero hizo que su sexo se mojase aun más.

Y en medio de tanto placer, el guerrero la elevó y la hizo descender sobre su pene, tranquilo pero sin detenerse hasta clavarse totalmente en el cuerpo de aquella niña. Tomoyo se mordió el labio, soportando el dolor; aunque reprimía los sollozos, no fue igual con las lágrimas que caían libremente por sus rosadas mejillas.

Un hilillo de sangre escurría de entre sus piernas, pero ni así se detuvo, al contrario, pedía más y más a ese hombre, que se moviera fuerte, que la partiese en dos.

El dolor pronto se desvaneció, dando entrada al placer.

Kurogane sujetaba a la chica por los muslos, haciéndola subir y bajar sobre ese miembro suyo, tan grande y caliente, duro, grueso. . . La expresión de la chica también cambió, la angustia se había ido y era ahora una sonrisa la que iluminaba su lindo rostro.

*** Motto, motto… mmm… ***

La voz de la chiquilla era un ir y venir de gemidos y jadeos, anhelante de aquel increíble gozo que la estaba dominando al grado de no necesitar la ayuda de su compañero y ser ella la que prácticamente brincaba sobre aquel pedazo de carne, clavándoselo una y otra vez. Estaba exhausta pero igual continuaba meciendo las caderas, era como si la jovencita fuese movida por la lujuria y la pasión; se acariciaba a si misa, tratando de obtener más placer y conforme el calor se hacía más intenso, sus manos viajaban intranquilas de sus pechos al pequeño clítoris, acariciando, apretando, tallando con fuerza, casi con necesidad.

El ninja estaba atrapado por la sensación de aquella suave y cálida piel intima de la jovencita y se perdió en esta sensación; empujaba con desesperada fuerza las caderas, de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que su pene entrara y saliera del cuerpo de Tomoyo, bombeando con desesperación.

La chica no pudo más y fue presa de un tremendo éxtasis gracias a ese hombre y su poderosa herramienta sexual. Su vagina vibraba, palpitando, estimulando el pene de su compañero y enloqueciendo a este.

Kurogane apretó los dientes, esa chiquilla lo estaba torturando, las pulsaciones de su sexo eran fuertes y lo estimularon de tal manera que solo fue capaz de enterrar su pene unas tres veces más antes de que un orgasmo lo obligase a regar su esencia dentro de la mujer.

Fue hasta entonces que el guerrero se arrepintió de sus actos.

_""No es ella.""_

Pensó justo antes de sacar su virilidad de la intimidad de la chica y salir luego de la habitación con sus ropas en la mano, dejando a la joven de largos cabellos respirando agitada, pero con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

*** Creo que está apenado. ***

Se decía la chica, abrazando una almohada, sin saber que el ninja en realidad estaba arrepentido y horrorizado pues en ese momento se sentía y sabía traidor de la fidelidad hacia su princesa, ya que cuando él hizo el juramento de protegerla, se juró a si mismo que esa niña sería la única en su vida. Y no importaba que esas niñas fuesen idénticas, esta no era su Tomoyo-hime.

¿Qué clase de hombre sería él si se enredase con cada Tomoyo que se encontrase durante su viaje?: un maldito, nada más.

*** Ahh… ¡fue hermoso!. ***

Ya en el presente, la Tomoyo de Piffle se arqueó sutilmente sobre su cama, como si en ese preciso momento volviese a sentir el éxtasis que ese hombre le regaló.

*** Te pedí que los ayudaras, no que te le echaras encima a mi guardián. ***

*** ¿Tu guardián?. ***

*** Si, mío, solo mío, recuérdalo porque cuando él regrese a Japón, te borraré de su cuerpo y de su memoria. No serás más que un trago amargo que él terminará por olvidar. ***

Fueron las crueles palabras de la princesa, quien desapareció entre penumbras.

Fue entonces que, agitada, la Tomoyo de Piffle despertó sumida en la tristeza y la impotencia, pues sabía que lo que su contraparte dijo era la pura verdad.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al tiempo en que una pregunta la asaltaba. . .

*** ¿Acaso habrá un Kurogane en esta dimensión para mí?. ***

**Finalizado.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

No quise quedarme con las ganas; esta Tomoyo en especial se notaba muy preocupada por Kurogane. Aunque me presioné un poquito para terminar el fic ¬¬'.

Siento no incluir las separaciones entre los recuerdos y el presente en el que ambas Tomoyo discuten.

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**-.-**

**Totalizado el 21 de Abril de 2008.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


End file.
